What snooping can lead to
by mrsjorjafox
Summary: Set during Leaving Las Vegas. Catherine and Nick decide to snoop around Grissoms' town house after their discussion in car as to whether Grissom has a girlfriend. They find out more than they bargained for...


**A/N: Righty… This is my first attempt at writing so please be kind. I know this is terrible and is probably filled to the brim with mistakes but please try to look past them and enjoy anyway! No-one has proof read this, although this is likely to be very obvious to most of you! **

**I started writing this years ago but decided to try and finish it as I am sure that I am not the only one in need of some serious happy GSR intervention. In GSR we trust!**

**Spoilers: Minimal for those who have not seen Leaving Las Vegas. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but would not say no to owning Jorja **

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this fic to many people. My bestie Lynnie (Lynne8686) I read her stories before we were even friends. Her writing inspired me and unfortunately she hasn't written anything in a while. So, how about you guys fill her inbox with requests, deal?**

**I'd also like to dedicate this fic to Jorja Fox. She has truly inspired me to start living life and make good choices in order to love life to the max. I honestly believe that her positive influence in my life has made me a happier and more well-rounded person.**

**What Snooping can lead to**

"Come on Nicky, where's your sense of adventure?!"

"Look Catherine, I'm still not sure about this. We're violating our friend's privacy here plus I'm pretty

sure there is a law against this."

"I told you before, he gave me this key years ago. He would have asked for it back if he didn't trust me coming in here."

"He gave you that for feeding his plants for a week and that was 8 years ago. I don't he intended you to use it to snoop through his personal things. We're breaking trust here, Catherine."

Nick would always be deeply affected by the stalker incident. Privacy was always important to him but now he had a strong need to maintain privacy and was careful about who he trusted. Grissom was family as far as Nick was concerned, Grissom would never dream of breaking any trust that had taken so long to build up over the last decade.

"Look Nick, I understand what you're saying but think of it this way. We both love and care about Grissom. What if he is with someone that's not right for him? You said it yourself, this sabbatical may not just be temporary. The lab needs him, WE need him. We're just looking out for someone we care about."

"I'm still not sure Catherine, it just feels wrong."

"Think about Sara, she came to Vegas because Grissom asked her to. They've been dancing around each other since she got here. How do you think she is going to feel when she finds out that he's going out with some hussy?"

Catherine obviously had decided to change tactics. She knew that Nick and Sara were close, like brother and sister. She also knew that Nick was not oblivious to the Sara/Grissom situation.

"Five minutes and we're outta here! Deal?"

Catherine smirked.

"Deal."

Not even 20 seconds had passed when they heard the front door opening, the panic on Catherine's and Nick face was clearly visible. Thinking quickly Catherine grabbed Nick by the collar and dragged him behind the alcove with the curtain that was currently housing dressing robes and jackets. Catherine brought her index finger up to her lips in a hush movement – she could tell that Nick was about to have a heart attack. Realistically, Nick probably couldn't see her as it was so dark in there but she never had time to dwell on this as there was something far more interesting going on in the front room… Grissom was home and he wasn't alone.

Muffled noises of kisses could be heard throughout the town house. Faintly Grissoms' whispered words could be heard

"You have made a place in my heart where I thought there was no room for anything else. You have made flowers grow where I cultivated dust and stones."

Grissom and his lady friend were not yet in view for Catherine or Nick to identify the mystery woman. Nick smirked, he just knew that Catherine's face would show the frustration of not only having not known that Grissom was seeing someone but also the fact that she would have to wait to find out who the woman was. Nick wasn't completely shocked, he had suspected that Grissom had found someone. What did surprise him a little was how loving he sounded, he sounded like a different Grissom. Not the clinical man at the lab but a man deeply in love. A stab of guilt struck his heart as this clearly wasn't a round of sex he was intruding but a very (what should be private) love making session.

More kissing could be heard echoing throughout the town house, the sound of a zipper lowering brought Catherine and Nick into the reality that they were likely away to witness their boss having sex.

Suddenly a shirtless Grissom came into view his lady friend was obscured by a support pillar. Catherine almost groaned in frustration, Nick almost laughed.

Meanwhile…

Grissom tugged at Sara's vest top, he wanted, no needed to feel as much of her skin on his as fast as possible. Their lips broke apart for a brief moment, just long enough to pull the top over her head. She was left standing in her pants and black lace bra. Grissom groaned. She was wearing THAT bra, the see through one that you could see how rock hard her nipples were and how deep pink her areolas were. God he wanted to suck on those hardened nubs until she screamed his name. He gently stroked the back of his hand over her breasts and she threw her head back although to thrust her chest at him.

Sara's hand roughly rubbed the front of his pants, he was already rock solid. She slowly lowered his zipper, removed his belt and undid his button. Looks like Grissom decided to go commando today. Sara's hand caressed his girth, her hand applying just the right amount of pressure he liked. She slowly lowered herself down to crotch level and lightly blew on his length. He was beautiful, his cock was long, thick (but not too much) and was pulsing in her hand. It twitched as an invitation for her to take it into her mouth, which she gladly did.

The room was filled of Grissoms groans – Sara gave good head. Once during a particularly intimate conversation Sara had admitted that she had never performed fellatio on a man before. Grissom was shocked, he knew Sara wasn't a whore but she was so good at it, it surprised him. The knowledge of this made him feel special, it was silly but it was like he had a tiny piece more of Sara.

Sara had never given head before she began a relationship with Grissom. Although sex was a highly intimate act between two people, she had never felt as close to any man before Grissom came along. She wanted to please him and attend to his every need it turned her on as much as it turned him on. Yep, to hear him moaning and losing control because of her made her feel alive.

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, his hand lovingly caressing her hair. This was probably one of the big reasons she would perform this act on him, he wasn't like how all her other boyfriends would have probably been like. In college her girlfriends would tell her stories of them gagging while being practically force fed their boyfriends penis. Sara Sidle decided a long time ago that sex wasn't on the agenda, if she were to get in bed with a man it would be to make love. She and Grissom trusted each other fully without question, that in itself was a turn on.

He couldn't think straight, he was in heaven. The things she could do with that tongue… He was getting that familiar feeling stirring in his balls, he knew he was going to come soon. Sara must have sensed it too as she gave his cock one last lick before making her way up his body, kissing and nuzzling every inch of the way.

"Get those pants off!"

He said it like she was cheating on him with them, she knew he was highly turned on, as was she. Never has a pair of pants been removed so quickly.

"Mmm. Love you in lace. Love you out of lace more though."

Three seconds later she was completely naked, as was he. He carried her up to the kitchen counter and gently placed her upon it. She lay back as he spread her legs open, ready for his taste of paradise. Truth be told, before Sara he had never enjoyed giving oral sex, the first time he went down on Sara he was surprising excited about it. Sara was beautiful, every last inch of her. He loved the way she smelled and the way she tasted. He lowered his head and took a deep sniff of her feminine scent, it was heavenly. With a flattened tongue he licked her opening, just ever so slightly inserting his tongue with every pass. Purposely he avoided her clit for the time being, he wanted her worked up he wanted her to feel the way he felt every time he was in her company. The first six months of their relationship Grissom was permanently hard, seeing her naked had evoked an almost teenage sexual appetite. He wanted her in the morning, at work, at the dentist, at the store, well pretty much everywhere. He thought of her constantly and not just for her beauty or mind blowing sex. Sara was it, she was the full package, brains, beauty and a heart of gold. He loved her unconditionally, he just didn't know how to communicate that to her, he hoped his actions at least conveyed that to her.

Back in the closet…

Nick was thankful that it was so dark in that closet with Catherine. He was sporting some pretty rock hard wood at the moment. Neither him nor Catherine were any the wiser as to whom Grissoms lady friend was but what Nick did know was that she was young , hot and likely a brunette if that landing strip was anything to go by. All Nick wanted to do was leave so he could go jack off, he had visions of pushing Grissom off so he could have a go himself.

Catherine had to admit that Grissom was pretty impressive – who knew that Grissom would be hiding such an impressive package under those baggy pants. Catherine prayed that Nick could not smell how aroused she was at the scene before her. Perhaps if Eddie had been as attentive to her needs things wouldn't have burnt out as fast. Catherine then and there decided she had a date tonight with her vibrator.

The panting and moaning was getting louder, the closet felt like it was getting smaller and hotter. Nick and Catherine's thoughts were interrupted by

"Uuuhhhhhh Gil, oh yeah Gil. God I want you. Fuck me, fuuuu-uuhhh."

That voice sounded vaguely familiar, a little too familiar. No, no way.

"Oh Sara. I could search my whole life through and through and never find another you."

Yep, as Grissom lifted Sara up and carried her to the couch directly in front of the closet Nick confirmed that he had just gotten hard over watching his surrogate big sister being taken by his boss. This image would never leave his brain, every time he saw her he knew he would think of this very moment.

Catherine managed to supress her gasp of shock just in time. Wow. Just wow. So Sara was his mystery woman that would actually explain a lot. She had considered that they had just both got over each other after the years of tension, they got over each other all right but not in the way she had suspected.

Grissom sat on the couch facing them, his erection bobbing up and down between his legs. He lowered Sara onto his lap her back against his chest. They had tried this position many times, Sara would reach back and shower him with kisses every so often. He had a nice view down her chest and was able to rub her clit while she rode his cock. Every so slowly, painfully slowly, Sara took all of Grissoms hardened length into her. She rested her head against his shoulder while her body tried to deal with the surge of pleasure coursing through her veins. Grissoms hand grabbed her breast and tweaked her nipple.

"Ahhh babe. Yessss" she hissed.

Another hand came round and lowered itself to her clit. It was swollen, wet and begging to be played with. Although their love making was often gentle, slow and romantic from time to time they both enjoyed it a little hard and fast. Now was one of those times. Grissom was leaving for a month, a whole month. That means a whole month without Sara, without making love to Sara, without waking up next to Sara, without listening to Sara sing whilst she put away the groceries, a whole month without living and breathing Sara. He was terrified. When he accepted the offer he wasn't fully thinking things through. He was close to burn out and didn't want Sara to get burnt. He also wanted to see if he still enjoyed teaching, of course he mentored his team, but it wasn't the same as full time teaching. His motivation was the possibility of not having to hide his love for Sara. If he were to leave the lab and teach, there would be no reason to keep their relationship secret any longer. They could have a normal life together – movies, public dinners, trips to the grocery store…get married. For the first time in Gilbert Grissoms life he had met a woman that made him believe in marriage. The downside in his decision is that he knew he had hurt Sara again. She smiled and told him it was a great opportunity, encouraged him and supported him as usual but there was no mistaking the hurt in her eyes. He knew she thought it was his way of putting some distance between them. Truth be told he worried that the time away would make her reconsider their relationship, that she may move on.

Yeah today was definitely about reassurance, need and having some majorly hot sex that neither would forget during their celibate month apart.

Sara steadied herself by grabbing onto Grissoms' thighs, her fingers clenched as she reached new highs riding Gil like a bucking bronco. One hand reached down and massaged one of his testicles. He loved when she would gently drag a nail over his sack

My god! How long are they going to go on for?! It was safe to say that Catherine and Nick were both pretty hot – in every sense of the word. Grissom sure had stamina, that's for sure. Even at his age, Nick was sure if he was having sex with Sara, he would have lasted nowhere as long. Generally, he saw Sara as a little sister but watching her this way, naked and aroused made hi forget about brother/sister love.

The moans were getting loader and somehow without Nick noticing, Sara had turned around so she face facing Grissom as she slide up and down his hardened member. Grissom held on to her waist to slow her for a brief moment. He looked deeply into her eyes and for a few seconds the only noises to be heard we those of their heavy breathing and panting. Sara didn't dare ask him what she wanted to ask, she feared the answer would break her. What she didn't realise was that she didn't need to ask the question, her eyes pleaded it, required it.

"Sara…I…I uh. I'm coming back. I wouldn't trade our life for anything. I promise."

Her eyes welled up, it was moments like this that made her feel loved. Grissom wasn't exactly Mr Romance but he was no cold fish either. He had never spoken the words that all women long to hear to her but then no-one ever had, not even her parents. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had never asked if he loved her, she never expected anyone to love her. She also didn't want to scare him off, Grissom was it for her and she didn't want to risk losing him after waiting so long to finally have him.

She leaned forward and placed kisses upon his neck and things heated up once again.

Catherine had to admit to herself that Grissom had some stamina. Wow. She also found herself surprised by Sara, she knew Sara was a passionate person and that certainly bled into the bedroom too. What really surprised her was how amazing Sara's body was. Sara was tall and skinny and beneath her work clothes you would never know that she actually had a very sexy and curvy body. Perfect body actually, she would have made a good dance partner with Catherine back in her stripping days.

The groans, moans and screams echoing through the townhouse indicated that Nick and Catherine's 'ordeal' was coming to an end.

Sara rode Grissom frantically, Grissom angled his hand so he could rub Sara's clit hard and fast – just how she liked it. He knew he was about to come undone and he wanted her to come undone too..

"uuuhhhh, this is it Griss, ahhhh. Oh yeah, just like that, just like that…"

"Come for me honey, that's it. I feel it too." He could feel her muscles clenching him tight just as she let out the loudest scream he'd ever heard, he joined her as he allowed himself to let go knowing that she was as satisfied as he.

They stayed joined whilst trying to catch their breaths, neither speaking, just looking into each other's eyes and planting small kisses every so often.

It's over. Phew, now to work out how to get out of here without being caught. Sudden panic struck as Catherine realised that her or Nick's cell phones could go off at any moment resulting in an awkward discovery for both parties. Just then the sound of clawed feet against hardwood could be heard…

"Uh-oh" thought Catherine. It was Hank, he could blow their cover as the lovable boxer just loved tummy rubs from the night shift crew. Thankfully Sara bellowed him over.

"Hank baby, come see your mommy."

Whoa, this relationship was obviously more serious than first thought. Hank was always introduced as Grissoms' dog. The fact that Sara has identified herself as his mother made Catherine and Nick wonder if Sara and Grissom had been together a lot longer and whether Hank had been adopted by them together.

Catherine was dying to say something to them and probably would have had she not been convinced that Sara and Grissom meant more to each other than just being bed buddies. This was love, beautiful unconditional love.

God she hoped Grissom doesn't mess this up.

**FIN**

**A/N Sorry about the crappy ending, having started and stopped this fic several times over the last couple of years I was getting desperate to finish it and became impatient when trying to come up with a more suitable ending.**


End file.
